


Stitching It Together

by notenoughtogivebread



Series: Klaine Advent 2013 [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fighting, Other, References to Assault, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notenoughtogivebread/pseuds/notenoughtogivebread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Klaine Advent 2013. The events that lead to Kurt transferring to Dalton, seen through Blaine's eyes. A phone call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitching It Together

His phone rang as he started working on his AP European History outline. He was pulled from the Medicis, humanism, the high art and culture of the Italian Renaissance by the sound of Seasons of Love—his Kurt ringtone.

It was early; they had gotten into the habit of talking on speaker as Kurt did his nighttime skincare regimen, a regimen that seemed frighteningly complicated to Blaine. But that call usually came closer to bedtime; it was barely 8. He was already concerned before he answered.

“Kurt?”

The other boy’s voice was quiet, solemn. “Hey, Blaine, um—I have some news.”

Blaine was completely freaking out. He had been kicking himself for weeks now, feeling like he had tossed Kurt from the proverbial frying pan into the fire with his advice. “God, Kurt, did he hurt you? I swear to God, I’ll kill him…”

“No. Just NO. There has been way too much talk of killing lately. Just STOP.”

The controlled panic in Kurt’s voice drew him up more completely than the words themselves. “I’m sorry. Just—tell me what happened.”  
“OK. Well, you know how Dad was coming to school to practice dancing for the wedding. We were trying to teach Finn, and the big lug is just nothing but two very large left feet,” Kurt chuckled weakly, and Blaine felt a wistful envy for Kurt’s fondness for the tall football player.

“Dave was passing by, and he, you know, he made fun of us. You know—limp wristed, simpering, the whole homophobic nine yards.”

Blaine was positively growling now. “Shit, Kurt, that…”

“And my Dad saw him.”

“Oh. O-o-o-h… What happened?”

“I was so scared, Blaine. My Dad went from 0 to 60 in like 3 seconds, and he was ON Karofsky. Finn and I both freaked. God, Blaine, if I lost him … if I lost him over something like this…”

Blaine just ached with helplessness and with fear that matched Kurt’s own. The way Kurt talked about his dad had led to the start of some serious hero worship on Blaine’s part. He KNEW how deep this wound would go, and his irritation at Dave flared up again.

“Did that at least get him to back off?”

“What it got him was suspended. His dad—he seems like a good guy, and I got the vibe that he KNOWS.” Kurt fell silent then.

“So that’s good then—that he’s suspended,” Blaine said to fill the quiet.

“It’s just a matter of time before he’s back. He’s suspended, not expelled.”

All of the easy words that crowded into Blaine’s mind—wishes for the bully to get some help with his self-hatred, blithe reassurances that it would get better—just died on the way to his mouth. “Damn, Kurt. What can I do?”

The other boy sniffed, then smiled down the line. “Well, maybe—distract me? I hate that my Dad even has to know this stuff. I mean, we have a wedding to plan!”

“So tell me about that then—there is nothing so wrong in the world that some glitter and fabulousness can’t fix. Except—you have abandoned the idea of feeding the birds glitter, right? ‘Cause that’s just—“

Kurt giggled, and Blaine heard the sound of fabric shifting as the other boy climbed onto his bed and pulled his comforter up. He relaxed. It would be all right.

The world might suck, there might be bullies and loss, but two boys and their phones could stitch together the frayed edges of Kurt’s confidence.

Blaine was just glad to help.

**Author's Note:**

> I visit this same moment in an entry from Klaine Advent 2014; interesting that it keeps coming up in my mind. They are very different stories, though.


End file.
